fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus (God of War)
Zeus is one of the major characters in the video game series, God of War. He started off as an ally of Kratos in the first God of War game, but ended up becoming the main antagonist in the games God of War II and God of War III. Wiki Match-Ups So Far * Raiden vs. Zeus Possible Opponents * Pokémon ** Rayquaza ** Zekrom ** Pikachu ** Zapdos * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Deus (Asura's Wrath) * Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Enel (One Piece) * Mortal Kombat ** Shao Kahn ** Shinnok * Marvel Comics ** Thor ** Odin ** Zeus * Goku (Dragon Ball Z) * Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy) * Hades (''Kid Icarus)'' * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) * Darkseid (DC Comics) * King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Superman (Injustice) History According to Gaia, Zeus was the youngest son of Cronos, but before he was born, Cronos was forewarned by an Oracle that his own children were going to turn against both him and the other Titans. So Cronos tried to prevent this by imprisoning all of his children in his stomach. When it was time for Zeus to be imprisoned, Zeus' mother; Rhea couldn't bear to lose another child. So to protect her child, she decided to trick her husband Cronos. She did this by summoning an eagle. The eagle was tasked to carry baby Zeus to a place that Cronos couldn't see. She then used a stone, and wrapped it in a cloth to replace baby Zeus. Cronos didn't suspect a thing and ate the stone. The Eagle sent baby Zeus to an island where he would be raised. Zeus was raised and cared for by his grandmother; the She-Titan; Gaia. She cared for him, and nurtured him. But as the years went by, Zeus found out that his father imprisoned his older brothers and sister in his stomach, (it's unclear how he found out, but it's likely that Gaia told Zeus that his brothers and sisters were inside Cronos stomach). Because of this, Zeus became enraged and filled with hatred of the Titans, after he learned the truth. It was also revealed that Zeus had been planning to release his brothers and sisters when he was a child, as there are carvings of his rescuing his siblings from Cronos near Gaia's heart. So when he was all grown up, Zeus seeked to rescue his six Brothers and Sisters. Zeus eventually found Cronos and rescued his older siblings from their imprisonment in Cronos' stomach. After which the six, along with a few other Gods join forces and fought all the titans, which started the Great War. According to Atlas, bloodlust consumed Zeus, which made him determined to rule all, and end the Titan's rule. He, along with his brothers, Hades and Poseidon, and the other Gods of Olympus, were fighting all the Titans with little to no effort. Determined to end the Great War once and for all, Zeus created a weapon made from the Heavens and the Earth: the Blade of Olympus. He then processed to use the Blade to wipe out a huge portion of the Titans. The ones that survived, were all banished and chained into the deepest, and darkest pits of Tartarus and were left to rot. However, Zeus decided to give Cronos a much worst fate than the other Titans. He decided torture his father for devouring his brothers and sisters. Zeus punished Cronos by forcing him to wander the Desert of Lost Souls forever. The harsh sands would forever rip the flesh from his bones until the day he dies. After which, the Gods came to power, and Mt. Olympus emerged from the chaos, Zeus became known as both the God of Lightning, and King of the Gods. It was also suggested that Mt. Olympus grew to power, Zeus assigned Poseidon to be the God of the Seas, and Hades to be the God of the Underworld. Zeus also married his sister Hera, and the two had two sons; Ares, who became the God of War, and Hephaestus who became the Blacksmith God. Zeus also had other children, who ended up becoming either Gods of Olympus or Demigods. These included; Athena, Apollo, Artemis (who took part in the First Great War), Pollux, Persephone, Hermes, Hercules, Aphrodite, Perseus, King Minos, King Rhadamanthus, King Aecus, Peirithous, and two other Demigods. Information Background * Occupation: God of Lightning, King of the Gods and Olympus * Age: Unknown (Presumably over 1000+) * Height: Over 7ft * Weight: Unknown Abilities * Superhuman Strength ** Strength rivals that of Hercules' * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Speed * Teleportation * Flight * Can create weaker clones of himself * Is immune to electricity * Electrokinesis * Can generate lightning in multiple ways, such as creating a giant spear made out of lightning, generating lightning out of his palms, and various other ways * Is virtually omnipotent * Can shapeshift into various forms such as a White Eagle, and the Grave Digger * Can summon up to three Sirens at a time * Can heal and regenerate most of his injuries * Can alter his height to 50ft * Can drain the powers of a God and give the godly powers to anyone or anything * Weather manipulation ** Used to increase the power of his lighting bolt Golden Fleece * Worn on left arm * Can redirect attacks * Deflects projectiles and magical attacks * Strong enough to counter the Blade of Olympus Gauntlet of Zeus * Is exactly what is sounds like * Greatly increases the power of his strikes Blade of Olympus * Length: 5ft * Can kill Gods and Titans * Zeus wiped out two entire armies with just one swipe of this weapon * Fires blue energy waves * Zeus once managed to trick Kratos into draining his Godly power into the Blade of Olympus Astral Projection * Is powerful enough to generate a powerful bolt of lightning that can destroy almost all of Kratos' weapons * Appears to have the ability to induce fear Feats * Sole God of War villain to kill Kratos * Ended the Great War * Destroyed Sparta * It took Kratos five to debatably six attempts to kill Zeus, AND it took two games for Kratos to finally kill him * Arguably Kratos' ultimate foe Weaknesses * Shows signs of arrogance and paranoia * Was eventually killed by Kratos Category:What-If? Combatants Category:God of War Characters Category:Villains Category:Deities Category:Elementals Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Immortal Characters Category:Omnipotents Category:Sword Wielders Category:Male Category:Sony Combatants Category:2000s Category:Psychopaths Category:Teleporters Category:Angry Combatants